Angel With A Shotgun
by MadeOfTitanium
Summary: "I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying: 'Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.'" When Castiel talks to his older brother, Manakel angel of the oceans, he is forced to face up to his feelings for a certain Winchester. Will he act upon these feelings- or ignore them? Destiel oneshot


**Hello Supernatural fans! So I was suddenly inspired to write this one-shot after seeing a graphic on tumblr and I love how this turned out! I reckon this would be set close to the end of season 6- but I guess it could be any time if you really want it to be. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did and love the Destiel cuteness (who doesn't ship them?!)! If you enjoy this, go and check out my other stories! Thanks, and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I am simply borrowing the characters of the amazing show that is Supernatural to bring you this one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

~X~

"_You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying; 'Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.' I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything."_

A tall man with dark, mused hair and electric blue eyes walked along a magnificent sandy beach as the burning sun slowly dipped below the horizon and casted several colours in the wide sky and expanse of ocean. Pinks, oranges and yellows covered the blue of the sky and the green tinge in the water. The man continued to walk with haste, his beige trench coat swinging as he walked and his blue tie flapped in the gentle sea breeze. He moved carefully and with great precision. Two skinny and young girls clad in bikinis stumbled past him, sliding in the golden sand and giggling. Undoubtedly, the man was attractive; however he didn't notice the girls. He continued his brisk walk and stopped as he reached a certain point. As the sun shone on his lonesome form, the shadows of mighty wings could be seen on the golden grains. This man was actually no man- he was an angel by the name Castiel.

Castiel's head bowed as he stared into the shallow depths of the ocean and suddenly, the sound of wings alerted him of another angel's arrival. Not turning his head, he hesitantly greeted his comrade and brother. "Hello Manakel," he nodded and finally looked up at his older brother.

Manakel was the angel of the oceans and Castiel's older brother by several centuries. Manakel's vessel had slicked back blonde hair and piercing green eyes like a cat's. Like Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak, he too was wearing a trench coat and suit. "Nice to see you, Cas," Manakel smiled cheerily and gazed out across the mass of water and inhaled deeply, tasting the salty air. A seabird flew overhead and cawed and neither angel moved.

"What is your purpose for visit me, brother?" the younger of the two asked.

Manakel sighed and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Do you remember brother when we stood here many many years ago and we watched that lone grey fish leap onto the shoreline?" he asked and Castiel nodded and Manakel remembered. "And I said: Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish. Do you know the plans for that fish?"

The dark haired angel paused and lifted his head, breathing deeply. "Yes," he replied. "The fish was the beginning of humanity, humans and their evolution," Cas continued and Manakel nodded. "The fish was important because without humans, we wouldn't be free from Lucifer and have him back in his cage."

"Correct," Manakel smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "But Cas, it was a specific fish… or rather a particular man…"

Castiel paused. "Dean Winchester."

"We've been waiting a long time for that fish to come about, Cas," Manakel nodded. "He's important Castiel. And I think you understand that."

"Of course I do, Manakel," the younger of the two answered. "I've worked with him. I understand him and how his mind works. He's taught me so much."

Manakel rolled his eyes. "I think everybody in Heaven knows that Cas. I think we all know how you feel for Dean too."

Castiel spluttered for a second before composing himself and almost glaring at his comrade. "I have no idea what you're talking about Manakel," he glowered and began to march down the beach, his older brother following him closely with a big grin on his face.

"We know that you like Dean," the angel of the ocean cackled and jogged up to his brother. "Trust me Cas… everybody knows!"

Castiel paused and laced his head in his hands. "Leave me alone Manakel," he almost spat.

"Oh Cas! Stop being so childish! I told you that the fish was important! I was right of course. The fish was basically Dean. I was telling you all those years ago about Dean!" Manakel grinned. Cas sighed and his brother laughed once more before flying away, leaving the noise of his wings behind.

The younger angel sat down heavily in the gold sand and ran his calloused fingers through the grains. He envisioned the grey fish and remembered it flopping around helplessly, confused and unsure. Then in his mind, he watched the fish change slightly, the fins grew claws and became more like legs. The body then developed and the legs became more prominent. Over time the shape became bulkier and the fish was almost twice the size of its original form. A tail grew and the shape slightly raised its front legs. It then grew prominent ears and grew even more in size. Fingers grew and stretched, the tail became shorter and shorter and the legs slightly longer. The creature scratched its head and gradually became slimmer and clutched a crude club in one of its clumsy hands. And once again, the legs and arms became longer. The uncertainness vanished and so did any final remains of the tail. The creature then became clothed with jeans and then donned a familiar leather jacket. The creature had tanned skin, a dozen freckles on its nose and teasing hazel eyes. A slight smile graced its lips. It was clearly Dean Winchester.

Sighing to himself, Castiel had realised what the angel of the ocean had been hinting at. It was now or never. And so Cas got to his feet and gathered his wings around him and in his mind saw himself flying to Dean's side. Within a second, he was in an unfamiliar motel room. Sam was nowhere to be seen and Dean was asleep in a moth eaten armchair with a book in his lap. His lips were lightly parted and a calm expression on his face- no signs of nightmares. Good. Castiel crossed the room silently and removed the leather bound book from the loose fingers of the human. Dean shifted and mumbled something lightly under his breath, but the angel still heard it.

"Cas," Dean breathed and Castiel looked up alarmed, however the eldest Winchester remained asleep. He shifted awkwardly and Cas sighed. He placed the book down and took a seat in a chair opposite his friend. He watched Dean sleeping and a gentle smile found its way onto his lips.

"Dean," he whispered. "What do they want me to say to you?" Cas sighed and tilted his head to one side. His thoughts flew back to the fish and his realisation and suddenly he found the right words to say. "Well, I guess I could only say the obvious… I have been waiting for you for thousands upon thousands of years. I now realise that it's you I've been waiting for. I'm sorry for not realising and saying it before. I needed some help and prompting to realise it myself." Dean remained unresponsive. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that the wait was worth it. My rebellion was worth it… because I have you."

This time when he looked up, Dean was staring at him with blurry eyes and Cas' blue eyes widened with shock. He leapt to his feet and Dean followed suit, his hand reaching suddenly and quickly for his shotgun and threw it to the angel who caught it. "What is it Cas? Demons? Angels?" he asked in his deep voice that Cas had come to enjoy listening to.

"No," the angel reassured him, placing the gun down on the table and his friend sighed in relief and unexpectantly hugged the former. Cas was only happy enough to return the hug.

As they pulled away, Dean rubbed his eyes and peered up at the angel. "You okay, man. What were you saying before our little freak out session just then?"

"Nothing," Cas immediately answered and Dean raised an eyebrow. "I swear!"

"Yeah right," Dean snorted and placed a warm hand on Cas' shoulder. "You can tell me buddy."

As an angel, Cas had never understood passion or real love, save for the love he had for his father and several of his brothers. So he couldn't really explain his actions in the next minute.

"Dean, I've come to recently realise that we have a profound bond. A very strong one that cannot seem to break. When I was younger, I was naïve and didn't understand some things that were told to me. But now I get it. I understand. I understand that you were what I've been looking for for countless years. I have been waiting for you for thousands upon thousands of years."

And in that moment, a confident Castiel grabbed Dean's face and forced their lips together. The angel gently cradled Dean's face in his hands and for a moment, the human seemed shocked and surprised; however the hunter's hands found their way around Castiel's neck and he deepened the kiss. Their lips move din synchronisation as though the whole thing was organised and rehearsed, however Castiel had never been kissed or had kissed anybody before- and Dean had never kissed a man. After remaining locked together for a minute, they both broke away breathless and Cas stumbled back into his chair as Dean stared at him.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean growled and the angel almost cowered in his seat. He flushed and his cheeks turned red as he reflected in what he had done. Shame flooded through him. Manakel had been winding him up- he had always known how to mess with certain people. "Why did you let go?"

Castiel's head shot up and Dean was on him within a second. Dean closed the distance between them in one swoop and before Cas could believe it, Dean's hands were on him and pulling at the silky blue tie that resided around his neck. Excitement and rebelliousness flooded the angel and he gripped Dean's neck. Once again they pulled away with messy hair and panting breath.

"Thank you for just being you Dean," Cas whispered and pressed his lips gently to Dean's.

"No Cas," the human smiled. "Thank you for waiting for me."

~X~

**Naw! I loved writing this so much! Maybe I'll write another Destiel one shot or story in the near future. Or perhaps a Sabriel or another ship such as Cas/Jo or Mary/John! Who knows! If you enjoyed reading this, then I would recommend reading some of my other fanfics and subscribing to me for future Supernatural fics. Until next time guys, thank you again and…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


End file.
